


Under A Microscope

by Siberianskys



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Community: intoabar, Ethnocentrism, Gen, Language, Prompt Fill, Science Bros, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar critiques the human race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under A Microscope

Balthazar looked up from his coffee and nearly spit it out. Bruce Banner was standing inside the crowded entry way of the restaurant and attracting no attention, not even from the hostess who should be taking whatever name he was using so he might get a table sometime in the next decade. It never ceased to amaze him how so many members of the human race failed to notice what was right in front of their chimp-like faces. Considering how much Dr. Banner looked like his bigger, greener alter ego, Balthazar would have thought that at least a few of the more observant Homosapiens waiting to get a table would be screaming and running for the exit. Why Castiel had such fondness for the thick-headed twats he had no idea. Banner was supposed to be exceptional by human standards even before he started carrying around the other entity within him. Since Castiel had himself some pet mortals, maybe he should see what all the fuss was about. Surely not all of humanity was like Dean and Sam Winchester. 

“Bruce, why don’t you join me?” Balthazar called, rising from his seat and beckoning the man over. He smirked when Banner started looking around, confusion evident in both his facial expression and body language. Even though he knew he shouldn’t question his maker, he couldn’t help but wonder that if this man was among the best and brightest the chimps had to offer what God was thinking. Castiel must be truly lost if he really found these people worth his time. 

When Banner approached the table, he chose to try and do as expected. It wouldn’t do for his fellow diners to suspect that not only was the host of the Hulk among them, but there was a heavenly being there as well. If most of planet didn’t respond to the knowledge of alien life very well, letting them in on angels and demons didn’t seem prudent.

"Dr. Banner," Balthazar said, holding out his hand.

"Have me met," Bruce asked, his eyes darting around the room. 

"We haven't," Balthazar said, dropping his hand, "but I'm familiar with your work."

"You're a physicist?" Bruce asked.

"Your other work," Balthazar said. 

"Are you one of General Ross' men?" Bruce asked, looking around the room in earnest.

"No, I'm just an interested party," Balthazar said.

"The other guy doesn't like it when strangers get too interested in his business," Bruce said. 

"Is that some sort of veiled threat? I can assure you I can hold my own," Balthazar said, fingering the angel sword under his coat. 

"I wouldn't be so certain of that," Natasha Romanoff said, appearing suddenly at Banner's side.

Balthazar refused to admit that she took him by surprise.

"Doctor Banner, you need to come with me now," Natasha said, making contact with his slightly greening gaze. 

"Are you taking me into custody?" Bruce asked.

"We're taking you home," Steve said, flanking Bruce on his other side. 

"Hemming him in is a brilliant idea," Tony said. "Way to exude trust."

"I told you to stay outside," Steve said. "You didn't even bring your suit." 

"I don't need my suit. Come on, lets get out of here. If you're really looking for food, there's this great dive a couple of blocks from here. Best burger you've ever had. You're going to love it," Tony said. 

"Lead on," Bruce said. "And on the way you can tell me how you found me so fast and why Captain Rodgers and the Black Widow are acting like we're at DEFCON 1."

"That's going to be a short conversation," Tony said, draping his arm around Bruce's neck and steering him toward the exit. "There's a GPS in your cell and Mom and Dad were worried you ran away from home. I, on the other hand, being the voice of reason understand the need for a little me time."

"Of course, leave it to me to run into a Hulk groupie," Bruce said and laughed.

Okay, maybe humans are a little more interesting than I originally thought, Balthazar reflected as he took the opportunity to teleport out while every eye in the room was occupied by 2/3 of the Avengers. 


End file.
